1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fertilizer system. More specifically, 100% water soluble granular (up to 3 inch pellets) or liquid fertilizer can be added by a mixing and feeding device connected above or below ground to an existing water sprinkling system.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need for a simplified but effective chemical feeding system for adding fertilizer chemicals for an existing or to be installed lawn sprinkler system. An above ground installation can have its mixing chamber doubled in volume and made automatic in operation. Optionally, the fertilizer feeding system can be constructed so it can be added as an underground covered installation for those who do not wish the visual exposure in the lawn. The instant invention provides such a chemical feeding system with a recycling feature of the mixture back to the mixing chamber.
The related art of interest describes various chemical feeding systems to an aqueous distribution system, but none discloses the present invention. The related art of interest will be discussed according to the perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,987 issued on Sep. 16, 1997, to Glenn A. Combs describes a chemical dispersing apparatus employing a vertical cylindrical vessel having a capacity up to 1,000 gallons of water which mixes the fertilizer solid or liquid contained in the vessel outside one or two vertical cylindrical screens. The dissolved fertilizer passes upward and to an outlet product valve 18 (for excessive gas) to the product mixture outlet valve 24 and distribution. A bypass line 23 and bypass valve 22 can feed pure water to dilute the mixed fluid. The mixing water enters the vessel from the bottom through a Globe valve 4, an intake valve 5 and a check valve 5A. A drain valve 15 is positioned on a drain nozzle at the bottom of the mixing vessel. The apparatus is distinguishable for lacking a recycling system employing a flowmeter valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,641 issued on Sep. 5, 1995, to John D. Wittig describes a plastic poultry water chlorinator with calcium hypochlorite positioned above ground and comprising a chlorinator housing or mixing chamber with a removable cover positioned in parallel with the main water line. Shutoff valves are positioned in each line, i.e., main line, inlet line and outlet line, a pressure gauge in the inlet line, and a vent valve in the outlet line. The housing has a manual flow control knob proximate its base. The chlorinator device is distinguishable for its housing lacking a recycle line and a drain tube and the requirements for a pressure valve and a chlorine vent valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,030 issued on Nov. 15, 1994, to James L. Murdock describes a solution injector apparatus positioned permanently above ground for underground sprinkler systems. A sealed tank containing liquid fertilizer or pesticide has an intake pipe from the sprinkler pipe controlled by only one intake valve. The outlet pipe begins with a vertical tube (inside the tank with screened pin holes) which returns to the sprinkler pipe. A bypass valve between the two tees controls passage of water through the tank. The solution injector apparatus is distinguishable for lacking volumetric or quantitative control of the additive to the sprinkler system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,364 issued on Mar. 24, 1998, to Robert M. Gertie describes an automatic fertilizing device comprising an inverted T-shaped chamber with a threaded cap on a vertical rod with a disc which presses down on a solid chemical tablet at the bottom. The tablet is trapped between two screens in the bottom horizontal portion of the inverted T-shaped cylinder which is connected to an underground sprinkler line. The device is distinguishable for its lack of any volumetric or quantitative control of the dissolution of the solid fertilizer fed to the sprinkler system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,729 issued on Apr. 19, 1994, to Peter DeMarco describes a lawn chemical delivery system which can be utilized for sprinkler systems distributing fertilizer, herbicide, fungicide, and insecticide for gardens, and chlorine for pool systems. A cylindrical tank has a flow head separated by a control plate. The flow head has an intake port for feeding water into the chemicals stored in the container portion to be mixed and siphoned through siphon tubes and the exit port for distribution. The delivery system is distinguishable for its required siphoning system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,690 issued on Aug. 9, 1994, to E. Wayne Worth describes a water and fertilizer dispensing apparatus comprising a portable cylindrical tank on legs positioned above ground for hook-up with a garden hose. A whirlpool effect is created by an inlet distributing pipe having an apertured vertical pipe and a curved and apertured horizontal pipe. A horizontal outlet pipe has a non-apertured vertical portion supporting an apertured horizontal portion. A manual diverter valve controls the water fed to the two main feeder pipes. The apparatus is distinguishable for its required internal apertured pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,374 issued on Jun. 10, 1930, to Gustave C. C. Schrader describes an apparatus for distributing fertilizer in soluble condition. A vertical tank containing a saturated fertilizer solution is added in parallel by two pairs of Y-fittings to an apertured distributing pipe system having a stop cock in the main line. The inlet pipe has a stop cock and a drain cock for the Y-fitting. A nozzle feeds the water upwardly into the tank. The apparatus is distinguishable for its lack of volumetric or quantitative control of additive to the sprinkler system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,073 issued on Aug. 15, 1995, to Francis B. Hoadley describes an apparatus for a controlled venturi release of an erodible solid into a liquid. A fertilizer or chlorine capsule is entrained in the vertical capped activation chamber by a capped and perforated hydro-injector body containing an apertured swirler plate. The hydro-injector body is L-shaped with an inlet opening and a small regulating exit hole leading to the outlet of the lower body member or hydro chamber which is inserted in a water distribution pipe. The apparatus is distinguishable for its reliance on a venturi system containing a swirler plate and an impaled venturi plate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,699,827 and 5,775,593 issued, respectively, on Dec. 23, 1997, and Jul. 7, 1998, to Virgil A. Delorme et al. describe an automatic lawn treatment dispensing liquid fertilizer or pesticide device connectable either permanently to (1) an underground sprinkler system or (2) momentarily to a water faucet. An upright cylindrical transparent tube or container contains a center pipe which contains the liquid additive fed from a closable filling port on top. The center pipe is open on top and does not extend to the top of the mixing tube. In invention (1) a flexible aspirator tube or siphon extends from the main water source up into the center pipe and back down to the bottom of the transparent tube to force the additive solution into the bottom exit pipe. In invention (2) an aspirator tube is substituted with an anti-siphon valve assembly on top of the upright transparent tube or container and has a check valve. The bottom cap portion of the mixing tube has an apertured control plate. An external shutoff valve is provided in both patents. The devices are distinguishable for requiring an additional internal mixing chamber for the liquid additive and a siphoning feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,665 issued on Nov. 24, 1998, to Adrian G. DiVittorio describes a sprinkler system including buried cone-shaped fertilizer reservoir and a separated ground-level ball valve in each zone. The reservoir has a filling and sealing cap at ground level. The reservoir is directly inserted into the pipeline of each zone in the sprinkler system. The sprinkler system reservoir is distinguishable for its cone-shaped structure and lack of drainage control.
French Patent No. 2,545,685 issued on Nov. 16, 1984, to Rhone-Poulenc Agrochimie describes a liquid fertilizer being supplied to an agricultural irrigator line. A venturi tube is connected to a bypass line with inlet and outlet pipes of small diameters being inserted in the main water line on opposite sides of a shutoff valve. A separate tank containing the liquid additive feeds the venturi tube. The additive supplying system is distinguishable for its venturi feature for adding liquid fertilizer.
Japanese Patent No. 5-15221 issued on Jan. 6, 1993, to Yoshio Hosokawa describes an apparatus for mixing liquid fertilizer from a mixing apparatus receiving the additive from a separate supply tank. The mixing apparatus is inserted in a bypass pipe line attached across a ball valve in the main water supply line. A flowmeter is shown inserted in the main pipeline downstream. The apparatus is distinguishable for its separated mixing container and supply tank.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.